


I Love You (PHIL LESTER)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: AmazingPhi - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Other, Phil Lester - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 543</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>here you go! it’s not as long as I would like it to be but I think I encompassed everything I could for the request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You (PHIL LESTER)

“Can we just watch Youtube all day?” Phil groaned from next to you, hands around your waist. “I want to lay here in bed and watch Youtube all day.”

“Youtube is your job, Philly,” You sighed, “We can’t. Plus, Dan would starve to death without me, you know this.” Phil chuckled.

“You’re not wrong,” He admitted, “But what if I said he could order take out?” You contemplated but eventually gave in. Phil cheered and molded his body to yours, breath tickling your neck. He turned his head away, raising a hand to beat on the wall that he shared with Dan’s room. “Oi!” He shouted, “Order some take out if you get hungry, D!” Two knocks sounded and you didn’t bother to ask what it meant.

“Now we’re good to go,” You giggled, raising a hand to run it through Phil’s hair. “I love you,” You randomly declared.

“And I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Well, you can’t.”

“I can. I love you more than your subscribers.”

Phil scoffed, kissing you.

“I love you more than Dan loves Attack on Titan.” You laughed, pulling the blanket around you both.

“We love each other a lot. But I love you like Lily loved Harry.” Phil giggled, kissing your nose. He snuggled closer, pulling your phone from your hand and tossing it toward the foot of the bed. “What was that for?” You grumbled, glaring up at him.

“I want to spend time with you. Twitter can go to hell.” You nudged his ribs and turned in his arms, burying your face in his chest. “Don’t tell Dan I just cursed.”

“These walls are paper thin!” Said boy yelled from the other room, “I heard you!” Phil cursed again under his breath while you giggled.

“You know I won’t tell your lovely subscribers. Drop the f-bomb for all I care.”

“You’re trying to get me to sin!” Phil giggled, kissing you.

“I am,” You confessed, “I am just a meek sinner, ™, trying to get my lovely boyfriend to sin.”

“™?” Phil asked.

“™.” You nodded. Phil opened his mouth, probably to say something along the lines of maybe ™ can be our always but you glared at him before he could make it that far.

“Why are you just a meme?” Phil asked, voice softening.

“Because I hang out with Dan all day.” Phil grinned and nodded.

“Does that mean you’re a sweet cinnamon roll, too pure for this world because you hang out with me?”

“Yes, yes it does.” Silence lapsed over you two while you shared body heat, the calmness almost dropping you off the ledge into sleep.

“You’re one of the best things to happen to me, you know that?”

“Yes,” You said cheekily, “I know.”

“I’m being serious,” Phil said, “You’re amazing, and wonderful.”

You looked up at him and he smiled nervously. “What’s going on?” Phil pushed himself up on an elbow and looked down on you before kissing you on the lips lightly.

“I want to marry you,” Phil said, “Do you want to marry me?”

  
Shock overrode your system but you nodded slowly, “Does this mean we’re engaged?” Phil laid back down, pulling you impossibly close to him.

“I love you,” He said in response.


End file.
